Muttering
by LoyalSlytherclaw
Summary: Set in fourth year. Fred and George find Hermione muttering in her sleep on top of an erotic book, which gives her and Fred some fun. Oneshot.


**Dunno when i'll be able to update-work and all that jazz. Anyway the story starts in hp 4, in case you didn't read the description and randomly clicked on this. Also i'm on a touch screen so sorry for any spelling mistakes or autocorrect. One-shot unless I randomly decide to update.**

"And I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance." McGonnagol explained.

Hermione felt a leap of trepidation, happiness, and somewhat fear in her stomach. As the rest of the Gryffindor girls chattered excitedly with one another, she looked at the Weasley twins, or more specifically Fred.

She'd liked him ever since second year, not that she would ever admit that to the gossiping girls around her, not even Ginny, Harry or Ron knew. It was her secret, and hers alone.

She wondered how the twins would react if they knew she could tell which one was which.

"And I will not have the name of Gryffindor besmirched in one night by you all behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!" Her professor exclaimed.

Hermione had to put a hand over her face to conceal her grin as she saw the twins saying something fast, no doubt repeating the last five words Minerva McGonnagol spoke, barely holding in her laughter as Ron was dragged into a demonstration of how to dance by the transfiguration professor.

Her breathing hitched as she realised she'd been staring at Fred, making sudden eye contact. Blushing, she quickly looked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Having finished another essay, Hermione grinned, all but skipping down the stairs at the feeling ofbeing free of she went down however, Hermione didn't notice someone walking in front of her.

She collided with something solid, and collapsed to the floor with an 'oomph!'

"Hello 'Mione!"

Mortified, she looked up to see Fred as he helped her up, handing her the book she was planning on reading

"Now now, I know i'm fabulous and good-looking, but there's no reason to fall for me." Fred grinned, causing Hermione to promptly squeak and rush away to the couch a thousand shades of red.

Unfortunately for heronly Harry and Ron were there, sitting with raised eyebrows.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked as his brother made his way to his dorms.

"Nothing.I merely became mortified because I ran into someone." Hermione replied aggitatedly, still feeling the lingering warmth of his helping hands as she sat between her two best friends.

"Why are you blushing then?!" Ron demanded.

"Because I'm embarrassed!" The girl exclaimed in frustration, making her prompt way out of the dormitory as she cast a disillusionment charm.

"Mental." Ron muttered.

Hermione went to her favourite hidden passageway, unsuccessfully trying to lose herself within the pages of the book as she thought about Fred every time the romance built between two of the characters.

She fell asleep with her head on the cover of her book in the hidden passageway, smiling as she slept.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The twins grinned as they slipped down a hidden passageway, escaping the punishment of their latest prank by a hair, reveling in the fact that it was a Saturday.

Their joking stopped as they went further up the passageway, spotting someone laying still on the floor, replaced by worried looks and faster pacing. Their brows furrowed as they noticed the girl was Hermione., quickly replaced by grins as they noticed the book.

George cast a spell to ensure that she didn't feel any disturbances before he carefully extracted the book from under her, taking extra care to leave the bookmark in its place.

Clearing his throat he flipped to a random page, amusement in his eyes as he read out the paragraph.

"I felt my heart quicken as I stared into his soulful eyes, my breath hitching in my throat as he professed his love for me."

He grinned as he turned to another random page, which was swiftly replaced by a look of shock.

"i can't believe it Freddie..." He began.

"What?" His twin asked nervously.

"Hermione's reading a book with sex in it." He sounded awed by the fact.

"What?!" Fred exclaimed.

George read aloud from the page as Fred turned to look at Hermione in shock as she mumbled in her sleep.

"I shuddered as he bound my wrists, crying out in ecstacy as his touch, all over my body, ignited a pounding ache in my core...

Okay I can't read this anymore!" He trailed off, clearing his throat uncomfortably as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wonder what she's saying?" George asked mischievously, amplifying her voice with another spell at the fourth year, whose smile was visible even through the mumbling.

" Adorable git." She said, blissfully unaware of the twins.

She giggled, to the utter amazement of the brothers.

"Fred! stop it!" She exclaimed.

George 's eyes widened as his twin grinned.

"No! Stop tickling me!" She squealed.

George quickly cast quietus, turning to the still grinning Fred as Hermione awoke.

She stretched as she opened her eyes tiredly, and they widened rather quickly as she noticed the twins, still oblivious to her state of wakefulness.

Hermione was notorious for sleep-talking, and she had to cast Silencing charms in order to remain unheard.

"Why have you got my book?" She questioned , a shrewd look in her eyes despite having just awoken.

The twins jumped a little before George handed her novel back.

"Just going to take a peek, but alas you awoke." George explained, noticing the relieved look in her eyes as he said this.

Snatching her book back, Hermione promptly marched down the passageway, the twins only just catching her eyes glancing at Fred as she turned.

When he was sure Hermione was a fair distance away, George grinned at his twin.

"This'll be fun."

OoOoOoOoOo

It had been a week since the encounter in the passageway, the twins smirking at her far too often for Hermione's liking, especially since the ball and the second challenge were only a month or two away.

She sat across from them in the Great hall at lunch, flustered by their smirks, especially Fred's, which made her knees weaken.

"How's the book going Hermione? " Fred asked slyly, wriggling his brows.

She blushed. "Fine, i'm rereading it you know." She half mumbled defensively.

Their smiles turned wicked at this, spiking Hermione's suspicions to a point that she couldn't hold them in any more.

"Did you read it?!" She exclaimed.

Hermione felt frustration as they both winked.

"Fine, don't tell me." She huffed.

"Not like we're going to anyway." George shrugged cheerily.

Hermione swiftly kicked George in anger, or tried to anyway, accidentally hitting Fred who exclaimed in pain.

Hermione was mortified.

"Oh Merlin, are you ok Fred?!"

"Never been better." He replied as he winced, rubbing his leg.

Burning red as George burst out in laughter, she swiftly got out her timetable, her red forehead visible above it.

"Um, I need to go guys, potions!" She exclaimed, stuffing her things into her bag as she walked as fast as she could out of the Great Hall, closely followed by Ginny as Harry and Ron moved up the bench to sit next to the twins.

"Why is it that she always blushes when you two are around?!" Ron asked incredulously as Harry looked thoughtfully towards the doors of the hall, rolling his eyes.

"She obviously likes one of them."

"We never would've guessed." The twins chimed in sarcastically, although Fred looked a little bit distant to those around him.

"I knew she didn't just run into someone." Ron muttered bitterly, although thankfully only Harry heard this, his eyebrows furrowing as he briefly glanced at his best friend.

Fred soon excused himself from their now relatively quiet portion of the table, stumbling across his sister and Hermione as he did, quickly casting a disillusionment charm.

"Admit it! You like one of them." He heard heard Ginny's sly voice.

"Oh fine! Yes I do!" Fred heard Hermione exclaim in frustration.

He saw the red head's eyes widen. "Please tell me you can tell them apart."

"Of course I can tell them apart!" Hermione retorted indignantly, to his shock and relief.

"Which one?" Ginny asked softly, and Fred awaited the answer with baited breath.

Glancing about to make sure no one was around to hear her confession, she replied so quietly he barely caught the name.

"Fred." She whispered.

His heart stopped.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fred grinned as Hermione entered the room of requirement, not believing what he was about to do.

Hermione had accidentally stumbled upon the twin when he was in the room, and now they meet in here often, a relationship blooming from it as they had professed their crush to the other.

It was awkward at first, but now they were comfortable around the other.

Having made absolutely sure that there were no loopholes that would allow anyone else in the room, Fred confidently walked over and kissed Hermione, so full of need that she gasped, and he pushed her back into the mattress the room summoned, binding her hands above her head.

He made her clothes vanish, kissing her and her body softly as she mewed.

"Is your core pounding yet?" Fred breathed in her ear, causing Hermione to shudder.

She gasped as he kissed her neck. "You did re-AH-d it didn't yoOu?!"

He chuckled against her neck, drawing light patterns on her inner thigh.

"Yes." He replied simply.

Fred's breathing hitched as Hermione licked his neck, pulling away a little.

"Oh, you'll regret that." He said huskily, inserting a finger into her.

Hermione's back arched, her lips parting a little.

"Merlin you're wet." He said as he made eye contact, and he felt her shudder.

Her eyes widened as he inserted another finger.

"Fred, free my hands!" She demanded, and he conformed.

She instantly found her wand, vanishing his clothing as she put a hand around his wrist, pushing his fingers further into her, moaning at the feel of his callouses from the beaters bats.

Fred removed his fingers, smirking, before crying out as Hermione latched a hand onto his length.

Climbing up his body, she put her wet heat against his own arousal, rubbing it against him in an attempt for friction, never quite letting him enter.

Fred moaned, a hoarse sound that made Hermione even more aroused, finally allowing her lover to flip them around before he thrust into her.

He allowed her a minute to adjust to his size, before slowly pumping in and out.

"Ah! Fred!" She cried, Fred having hit a place within her that made her see stars, giving Hermione her first orgasm.

Fred came soon after. "Hermione!" he exclaimed.

Panting, they laid next to each other as they cuddled.

"I love you Hermione." Fred admitted softly, brushing a stay lock of hair from her face.

Hermione smiled tiredly, placing her hand on his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb as she lookedinto his eyes. "I love you too Fred.I always have."


End file.
